The objective of this project is to develop various ophthalmic instruments applicable to clinical ophthalmology. Emphasis has been on the development of a stereoscopic fundus camera for production of simultaneous stereoscopic photographs with the highest degree of resolution and absolute minimum of distortion. The objective is to produce stereoscopic pairs of photographs which can be subjected to stereophotogrammetry for the accurate production of contours and sections. From these plots it can be determined whether or not there has been any appreciable change in the size and volume of a glaucomatous disc over a given period of time. This procedure can be performed with a maximum degree of accuracy with modern day stereoplotters and assuming that the camera produces pictures of a high degree of accuracy. Various other projects of ophthalmic instrumentation involve the accurate determination of anterior chamber depth by optical means, various methods of retro- illumination of both the lens and the iris and wide angle fundus photography.